


Anniversary Fireworks

by nagi_schwarz



Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Fireworks."</p><p>For their anniversary, John helps Rodney see fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Fireworks

“Can you see?”  
  
“I can’t see a thing,” Rodney said.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“I’m blindfolded,” Rodney said. He tested the strength of the bonds tying his ankles and wrists to the bedposts.  
  
“Are you a hundred percent sure?” John was circling him. Rodney had no clue where in the room John actually was, because he kept moving. Or his voice kept moving.  
  
“I can’t just turn off my vision like you can,” Rodney said as patiently as possible, “but I am blind as I can be, with this blindfold over my eyes and no way to get out of it.”  
  
“Good,” John said, and licked Rodney’s nipple.  
  
He gasped and arched off the bed, writhing, desperate for friction as John’s tongue teased at the sensitive nub of flesh. John toyed with Rodney’s other nipple, fingertips rough with calluses, stroking and flicking, and if Rodney thought he had sensitive skin, being blindfolded heightened sensation threefold.  
  
John’s mouth vanished, and Rodney whined, but then John was pressing kisses along the crease where hip met thigh, and he was stroking up the inside of Rodney’s thighs with both hands, up and down, gentle and maddening, because Rodney was getting hard, and he needed friction, and -  
  
John was kissing him, stroking Rodney’s tongue with his, the full weight of him pressed along the length of Rodney’s body, and Rodney struggled, tried to rub against him, but he didn’t have enough leverage with the way he was spread-eagle on the bed, so all he could do was rock his hips desperately while John kept kissing him.  
  
“John,” Rodney whispered, “please.”  
  
“Please what?” John’s voice was low and sultry.  
  
“Touch me.”  
  
John’s hand splayed along his ribs, hot. “Like that?”  
  
Rodney tossed his head. “Nnnh. John -”  
  
John stroked a fingertip down Rodney’s jaw. “Like this?”  
  
“Please,” Rodney whimpered.  
  
John dragged a hand down Rodney’s stomach, circled his navel with his thumb, stroking over and over and over again, and Rodney’s pulse was seriously erratic, and -  
  
“Or,” John said, “did you want this?” And he curled his hand around Rodney’s cock and stroked.  
  
Once.  
  
Rodney sobbed. “John!”  
  
John stroked again, lifted his hand away.  
  
Rodney dug his heels in and strained upward, but it was like John was gone.  
  
A thumb swiped over the head of Rodney’s cock, slipping through the moisture gathered there, and Rodney’s hips jolted forward.  
  
It was like John was everywhere, nibbling his way up the inside of Rodney’s thigh, tracing circles on his abdomen, sucking on his nipples, petting his hair, licking the length of Rodney’s throat, stroking the backs of his knees, biting softly in the juncture of shoulder and neck, and Rodney was reduced to incoherent babbling.  
  
And then John was gone.  
  
Rodney’s pulse roared in his ears.  
  
“John?”  
  
Nothing. No warmth, no breathing. Not even a sigh.  
  
“John? John, don’t leave me like this. Please, John.”  
  
And then John’s mouth closed over his cock, and there was _heat_ and _wet_ and _suction_ and tongue and the barest hint of teeth and John was swallowing, throat working, and Rodney -  
  
Rodney saw fireworks.  
  
And then passed out.  
  
When he came to, he was unbound and the blindfold was gone and John was cuddled up beside him in bed, and John said,  
  
“Hey. Happy anniversary.”


End file.
